Little Dragon
by ScribbleSongs
Summary: Oh, hey! You're reading this summary? Alright, cool. Well, I'm Kiada, and this is my story of how I grew up with the number two, and five heroes. I call them Mom and Dad, but you might know them by Katsuki Bakugou, and Ochako Uraraka. (Oh, by the way, this story is rated T because my dad and I have foul mouths and my brain is mean to me. Other than that you're fine, don't worry)
1. Hey There

My name is Kaida Bakugou.

(Shit, that's a really lame way to start a story, but I've already committed, so I guess I'll just roll with it.)

Now, before you all start yapping your heads off, yes, my father married. You may be shocked to hear that my father calmed down enough to find someone to date, much less marry, and to that I say: he really didn't calm down all that much. I know, shocker right? The big bad Boom Bitch still just as big and scary as he was? I'm shook.

Okay, but seriously, I think he's changed a ton from his childhood. My mother tells me stories of how he used to be, and well, it sounded like he was ruder, and an ass to most people, and if I'm being honest, he's still a really intense guy. But (and I know this is going to sound biased because I'm his kid, but whatever), he's not just this big ball of rage. I mean sure, he blows up a lot, but he also uses that passion he has to push, himself, along with me and Mom, forward. I know he's made me a better person because of his intensity (believe it or not). I really owe a lot to him and his furry. After all, they did crack me out of my shell.

It still kinda baffles me how he ever got my mom to marry him. She's like the sweetest person in the world. You know what? Scratch that. She _is_ the sweetest person in the world. I will fight you on this one. You have no idea how many nights where she has stayed up late helping me with homework, or teaching me how to deal with imaginary monsters. It's _nuts_ the length this woman will go to in order to cheer me up. One time after I failed a test, she spent a whole day trying over and over again to bake a batch of cookies for me (she's really not a good cook but it was the thought that counted). I honestly don't know what I would do without her. Sure my dad may have taught me the nitty gritty stuff light fighting and advanced academics, but my mother taught me how to fucking LIVE. She taught me how to deal with my problems, and how to be a better, kinder person. Plus, I would literally be dead if it weren't for that woman.

Anyways.

My mom used to tell me that the two of them fell in love in high school, and were married when they were… I think twenty-something? I don't know. I don't really care much for timelines. It's a really long story of how they fell in love, and it's sickeningly romantic. I fucking hate romance, so I'll spare you the details. After all, this isn't even their story anymore.

It's mine.

Well, actually…

It's ours.

(As I said, I already committed to that shitty opening so I'm running with it.)

The story I'm about to tell you is about my life growing up with my father, Katsuki Bakugou: a loud, tough love kinda guy who takes shit from no one, and the number two hero; and my mother: Ochako Bakugou, the sweetest person in the world, a kind and caring woman, and the number five hero.

And then there's me: the daughter of two top heroes and an anxious ball of stress and genius.

Let's fucking do this.

 _ **YAY! A new story that will take forever for me to update! WOOH!**_

 _ **Okay but really, I am super excited for this story. I have had this OC for a while now, and I wrote a one-shot on her, but here's the actual story now.**_

 _ **Shout out to SweetSugarStand! They suggested to continue with this story and helped me get this going! Thanks, man! You were a big help!**_

 _ **I can't wait to see where this story goes, and I hope that you all come along for the ride! I know that Kaccako fics aren't super popular, but you know what? Who cares. I love them so I will write about them. You can quote me on that but I know you won't, so there.**_

 _ **(idk I'm so tired and I'm rambling)**_

 _ **k bye**_


	2. I Was a Demon from the Start

I was a problem child. And when I say problem, I really mean demon.

Now, you might assume that that means I didn't listen to my parents, or I demolished the house or was a fucking brat (and you'd be right about all that), but I don't quite mean that. I was trouble from the very beginning. You see, I have been a little shit from the moment of my birth. Actually, even before that.

To start, I was an unplanned pregnancy. Both of my parents were top tier heroes, and that being that case, it didn't give them a lot of time for a lot else, much less a child. Both Ockako and Katsuki had agreed that they didn't need kids. They were happy with only each other when they got married, and neither had a burning desire to become parents. Maybe one day they might if something happened to their career, or their hearts changed, but as the time, they were fine the way they were.

However, I came into the picture and started fucking everything up. Not only did my parents lose their shit when they found out they had a kid on the way, but when they decided to go through with the pregnancy, I gave my mother absolute hell. You know how many women say "Oh, I loved being pregnant! Everyone was so nice to me, I loved my baby bump, and I was so excited to have a child?" Well, not my mother. Every negative side effects a woman could possibly get while she was with child, my mother got. (I won't go into detail because both feel guilty about it, and it grosses me out. You can Moogle it if you want to know what she went through.) Her being pregnant also took her out of work. You can't exactly fight crime when your stomach is the size of a fucking watermelon and you're dying of back pain. She was forced to sit at home with basically nothing to do besides writhe in pain as she waited for me to pop.

Oh, and did I forget to mention I was born five weeks ahead of schedule?

That was fun.

oOo

Ockako groaned as she sat on the couch as she attempted to reach the remote from behind her, failing miserably in the process. She growled at her stupid inability to even turn around well. She was about eight months pregnant and each passing day only seemed to bring more agony and unwanted surprises.

She craned her head to look out the window and watch the rest of the world bustled about. Kids played on the streets enjoying the weekend, cars zoomed on by as people zipped from point a to point b, and she could even see a hero out patrolling.

She glared.

It should be her out there right now. She was Uravity for crying out loud! She should fighting crime, not fighting back vomit.

That was another WONDERFUL thing that she had discovered over the last few months. Not only was she not able to move well, but she also couldn't use her quirk. She was already prone to nausea when she activated her zero gravity, and this baby made it near impossible to activate it on anything bigger than a thimble without puking her guts out.

With another groan, Ochako rubbed her temples. For the hundredth time that day, she had to remind herself that this was what she wanted. She was going to have a child and it would be the light of her life. She was excited, she was happy, she was positive.

Her brown eyes scanned the outside world again. Those were the things she kept telling herself, but even she had to admit that she had started sounding like a broken record to herself long ago.

Ochako had always considered herself a positive person, someone who always looked on the bright side of things and could always see the light at the end of the tunnel. She wanted nothing more than to be happy about this child, to be ecstatic that she was going to become a parent. But when she was in constant pain, kept from her hero-work, and constantly worrying about she was going to support this child time-wise, it made it awfully hard for Ochako to be her normal ray of sunshine.

She wasn't lying to herself before: she really was excited to have a child. Yes, it had been a shock when she found out about her pregnancy, but Ochako was also thrilled. She had thought about having a child before and had liked the idea. Begin a parent sounded great! However, as the weeks ticked by, and the pain got worse, it became hard to find the abundance joy through the mountain of agony.

She rubbed her stomach. She was getting a child, she was getting a child, she told herself again. This would all be worth it when she could hold her daughter close to her heart.

Suddenly she felt something weird. And not good weird.

She moaned, assuming it was another stupid pregnancy thing.

Her eyebrows raised when she saw the wet spot on her dress.

"Huh," she muttered. "Well, that's new."

Not taking her eyes off of her dress, she calming reached over to her phone (that was thankfully right next to her) and dialed without looking. It rang for a few moments, but Ochako barely noticed when the recipient picked up, she was so distracted.

"You okay?" were the words that came through the speaker. Ochako had called Katsuki many other times throughout this whole thing. At first, she had expected his to get annoyed with her constant calling and whining, but to her surprise, he hadn't gotten short with her even once. After her first 'emergency call,'he had proceeded to always start off her calls with 'You okay?' It was a small detail that she really appreciated and never ceased to bring a smile to her face. This time, however, she didn't even notice it.

She let out a few mumbling noises at first, her brain putting a block on her speech. "Hum, there's a, an, I gotta.."

Katsuki felt the panic begin to bubble up in his chest. He gripped his phone, ignoring one of his sidekicks. "What's wrong, Round Face? Are you okay?" He asked again his voice laced with concern.

Finally, she was able to speak. "Uh hu, but, uh, I think it's time." She took a deep breath and tried to shove herself up on her feet. "Ugh, I think she's here."

Before she could even finish, Katsuki was already out the door.

The two heroes sat in the recovery room, sweat coating each of their foreheads.

Ochako couldn't take the silence anymore. "Do you-" she sniffed. "Do you think she'll be okay?" She looked to Katsuki, begging him to tell her everything was going to be okay. She grabbed his wrist, which prompted him to cover her hand with his other. His tore his red eyes away from the door to meet her watering brown ones.

The tear tracks had stained her cheeks for what had felt like an eternity. They had been in the hospital for almost two days now. Ochako had had the child early. Too early. The doctors had said it wasn't uncommon for a child to be born early, and most of them were perfectly fine, but their child was different.

Ochako and Katsuki had looked on with horror as the doctor had told them their child was in an "unstable" condition. Ochako had broken down before he had finished and didn't hear the rest. She didn't want to. Katsuki learned however that their child was underdeveloped, and had needed to be put on life support immediately. They weren't sure how long they would have to keep her, but they would get back to them as soon as they could.

Katsuki would be the first to say that he hated lying and always gave things straight up. But when he looked to his wife's trembling hand and to her tear stricken eyes, he gave her a nod. "Yes."

ONE WEEK LATER

She had made it. Oh God, she had made it, and she was safe.

Ochako smiled as she held her child in her arms, tears streaming down her cheek. This time, however, they were those of joy. "Oh my baby," she cried as she kissed the tiny infant's head. "I'm never letting you go. Oh, my precious child, I love you so much." A smile spread across her lips as the baby wriggled in her arms and let out a small yawn.

Katsuki sat next to Ochako, a blank expression on his face as he looked on at the child. She was very small, only weighing in at about six pounds. Her fingernails were tinier than grains of rice, her arms were like noodles, and even Ochako could fit her whole head in her hand. Even her blond hair was minimal. He felt a surge of many different emotions, but couldn't seem to name a single one. There was this weird swirling feeling in his chest. He couldn't seem to speak either. That was a first...

Ochako turned to him, holding out the child. "Here, I know you must want to hold her." She looked back at the child. "I was being selfish! Yes, I was!" She whispered in a baby voice. She glanced over at Kasuki again. "Haha, sorry. Here," she said handing the child over.

Reaching his arms out automatically, Katsuki took the pile of blankets into his arms. He looked down at the sleepy baby, the feeling in his chest growing. Suddenly, the child opened her tired eyes. They were bright red.

A smile twitched its way onto his face. He knew what that feeling was now.

With a gentle hand, Katsuki stroked the sandy blond hair on his daughter's head. "How did you do that?" he murmured. "I just met you and I already love you." He grinned as she yawned again.

Ochako reached over and placed a hand on his knee. "We're parents!" she whispered in excitement. Forget the responsibility and the hardships they would have to face in the future, forget the fact that having a child would make life a million times harder, forget the fact that the media would be all over her now. The two of them… the three of them were happy right now, and that's all that mattered. "So are we settled on the name then?" she asked, giving him a hopeful look.

He nodded. "Yeah I think so," he said, continuing to hold his daughter close to him.

Ochako practically bounced in her seat. "Okay then! Kaida it is," she announced, somehow smiling even wider than before.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "our little dragon."

The two heroes looked at the new life in Katsuki's hands, both completely overcome by joy.

That is at least until said new life started screaming bloody murder.

 ** _And that's a wrap. I know this took forever to get out, but i don't care. Fanfiction is a hobby for me. It takes a back seat against my art and music. (I'm called scribblesongs for a reason)_**

 ** _Anyways, i just wanna say this real quick: this is going to update very sow if at all. I've got a shit ton going on in my life right now, so, sorry. I can't fix that. I write when i feel like it._**

 ** _That being said, i still feel guilty and i can't help it and i have to actually apologize now im so sorry this took forever plz forgive me._**

 ** _Well, hope you liked that next chapter. Tell me what you think if you feel like it! You know i love comments!_**

 ** _k bye_**


End file.
